wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Syndicate
Overview A mostly Human criminal organization that operates primarily in the Arathi Highlands and the Alterac Mountains, although a few small encampments are scattered in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Their membership counts on around 3,000 persons. They have three leaders, Lord Aliden Perenolde, self-proclaimed leader and descendent of the original Lord of Alterac, directs the Syndicate's actions in Alterac Mountains from Strahnbrad, Lord Falconcrest directs Syndicate's actions in Arathi Highlands from the main keep in the semi-abandoned fortress of Stromgarde, and Lady Beve Perenolde, daughter of Aliden Perenolde. History During the Second War the Kingdom of Alterac led by Lord Perenolde was discovered to be in league with the Orc Horde. Perenolde believed that an Orc victory was inevitable, and thus offered aid to the Horde by stirring up rebellions, attacking Alliance bases, and giving them supplies. When this treachery was discovered, the Alliance marched on Alterac and destroyed it. Perenolde and any nobles who went along with his plans were stripped of their titles and land. Many of the nobility managed to escape, however, and began plotting their revenge. Using their still sizeable fortunes, the nobility hired a band of thieves and assassins, forming an organization known as The Syndicate. At first The Syndicate's goal was just to spread chaos and disorder, striking from hidden bases in the Alterac Mountains. With the end of the Third War and the resultant chaos however, The Syndicate has seen its chance to regain its old power. They have now gained control of several outposts in the surrounding area including the former fortress of Durnholde and a portion of the City of Stromgarde. The are enemies of both the Alliance, whom they consider their mortal enemies, and the Horde, whom they consider mere brutes good for nothing but slave labor. As such, the Syndicate is now hunted by both factions, with the Lady Sylvanas Windrunner specifically placing a bounty on their heads, guaranteeing that all captured Syndicate members will be summarily executed. In addition, Warchief Thrall ordered a number of his agents including Krusk, Drull, Tog'Thar and their leader Gol'Dir to launch an investigation into the nature of the Syndicate and its activities, as well as to recover a necklace that belong to a dear friend of his, Taretha Foxton - a necklace now worn by Elysa, the mistress of Lord Aliden Perenolde. Current Status Affiliation with the Lich King There may, however, be some evidence to substantiate the claim that the nature of the Syndicate is more sinister than many would believe. Numerous credible sources indicate that Argus Shadow Mages who fight side by side with Syndicate agents in Strahndbrad are capable of transforming themselves into undead warriors when grievously injured - a transformation not entirely dissimilar to the one experienced by the victims of the undead Plague, with people dying and rising later as one of the Lich King's minions. Considering that Lord Aliden Perenolde who rules in Strahnbrad is a relative of the old Lord Perenolde - a man with documented connections to the Lich King - it may be speculated that the intentions of the Syndicate are a lot more nefarious than they appear. Specifically, two possibilities present themselves. It is possible that the Lich King may have developed a different form of Plague, one that turns the victim into an undead minion when the victim is critically injured. Another possibility is that the Lich King has somehow discovered a way to conceal the true nature of his undead minions, enabling them to retain their human form until they are near death (which is when they assume their true form). Both possibilities are equally dangerous for the future of Azeroth, as there's no telling how many governments and councils may have been infilitrated by such undead agents, equally as there's no way of telling how many victims may have contracted this new form of Plague. Such cooperation between the Syndicate and the Lich King would also help explain the animosity that characterises the attitude of the Horde towards this organisation. If these allegations are accurate, then Azeroth may be in greater danger than most are prepared to believe, since the extensive presence of the Syndicate in Alterac Mountains, Arathi Highlands and Hillsbrad Foothills effectively represents rapidly growing encroachment by the Lich King in this area. Assassination Policy The Syndicate has worked hard to destablise the regions it operates in and does not hesitate to resolve to subterfuge and covert operations. Baron Vardus, a high-ranking member of the Syndicate, was recently involved in a foiled attempt to assassinate Magistrate Henry Maleib in Soutshore. Baron Vardus has since been assassinated, although it is still unclear whether this was done by an agent of the Alliance seeking to retaliate for the attempt on the Magistrate's life or by a representative of the Horde seeking to further check the expansion of the Lich King's agents. Slavery The Syndicate strongly believes in slave labour and is determined to return to the days of the interment camps for orcs. Lord Aliden Perenolde in particular was determined to enslave the orcs again, thus following in the footsteps of his father (the old Lord Perenolde) and his mentor Blackmoore. Syndicate Presence: Hillsbrad Foothills The presence of the Syndicate in the Hillsbrad Foothills is fairly low. Although a number of skirmishes with its agents have been reported, credible sources attest that the Syndicate forces there are poorly trained and equipped and are no match for an experienced adventurer. In spite of this, the Syndicate has successfully held control over the Durnholde Keep and continues to use it as its base of operations in the area. More significant Syndicate presence can be encountered further to the north and east, where the Syndicate controls extensive areas of Alterac Mountains and Arathi Highlands, even succeeding in holding a part of the ruined city of Stromgarde, despite the best efforts by the Alliance to remove the Syndicate from the area. Syndicate Presence: Alterac Mountains Traditionally the domain of Lord Aliden Perenolde, Alterac Mountaints houses Strahnbrad - an abandoned town that has since been taken over by the Syndicate and trasnformed into a military installation where Syndicate agents practice their skills as well as keep some of their enslaved orcs. Alterac Mountains is also the location of Dandred's Fold - the area where the mansion of the late Syndicate leader, Lord Aliden Perenolde, is located. The Syndicate presence in the area still remains strong, and its soldiers in Alterac Mountains are well-trained and equipped, second perhaps only to the elite group that currently controls a part of Stormgarde in Arathi Highlands. The death of Lord Aliden Perenolde, the leader of the Syndicate in Alterac Mountains is likely to have dealt a heavy blow to its operations; however, like any criminal organisation, it is probably only a matter of time before a new leader arises to take control. Indeed, if the Syndicate is truly associated with the Lich King, then there may be no peace in Alterac Mountains as long as the sinister godlike being still lives. As a Faction The Syndicate as a faction in World of Warcraft is very odd in comparison to most factions in that the killing of the factions members will not lower your standing with the faction. For most players who are not a rogue the only way for the Syndicate to appear on their Reputation Menu, is to complete the quest Junkboxes Needed which is available to non-rogues. However, the quest requires Heavy Junkboxes which only Rogues can obtain by pick-pocketing NPC above level fifty, and those can only be traded to you making it difficult to arrange such a transaction. How to Gain Reputation Currently there is only one known option to increase a player’s reputation with the Syndicate, and thats killing members of the Ravenholdt Faction. Unfortunity at the moment little is known about the rewards of increasing Syndicate reputation as nearly all NPC whose affiliation is with Ravenholdt only give 1 Syndicate Reputation Point. With all players starting at 32000/36000 Hated with the faction, it would require killing 13,000 Ravenholdt NPC to reach Friendly status with the faction, and if not to deter players further none of the NPCs drop loot. WARNING: If you do decide to kill Ravenholdt Members, know that there is currently no way to restore your standings with Ravenholdt, if you do go below Neutral. The reason for the problem is that none of the quests that give Ravenholdt Reputation points will be unavailable as none of the members from Ravenholt will speak to you. This would mean its a permanent change and you will never be able to interact with any of the NPC loyal to Ravenholdt ever again. However, turning in Syndicate Emblems to ravenholt guards doesnt lower your reputation with The Syndicate, meaning you should be able to become friendly with both The Syndicate and Ravenholdt. Ravenholdt NPC Reputation Value Chart Category:Factions